Recently, for example, as described in Non-Patent Document 1, a system for imposing a packet communication fee on an information providing side when a user has access to a site with a mobile telephone is established. As shown in FIG. 26, this system includes a general gateway 2603 for imposing a packet communication fee on a user when a mobile telephone 2620 acquires information of general sites 2606 and 2607 via a mobile network 2610 and a free gateway 2602 for imposing a packet communication fee on an affiliation site which is an information provider when the mobile telephone 2620 has access to a site and acquires information. In this system, when the mobile telephone 2620 has access to the affiliation site 2605, an operation for switching an access gateway of the mobile telephone 2620 to the free gateway 2602 is performed by the user and, when the mobile telephone 2620 has access to the general sites 2606 and 2607, an operation for switching the access gate of the mobile telephone 2620 to the general gateway 2603 is performed.
In Patent Document 1, when a user is previously registered to a bank server on a network and has access to a web server to execute contribution, a system for giving a point in return is suggested. In this system, as shown in FIG. 27, first, a user has access to a bank server 2702 using a user terminal 2700 via a web server 2701 and registers a mail address and a password (1) (user registration). Next, the user inputs user authentication information such as a password using the user terminal 2700 and logs in the bank server 2702 via the web server 2701 (2) (user authentication), and executes a data communication such as contribution to a bulletin board (3) (data communication). The bank server 2702 gives the return for the contribution to the user, and accumulates and stores the point in a point file 2703 related to the mail address of the user (point return).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-38812
Non-Patent Document 1: http://www.ntt.com/packetfree/system.html “OCN packet free service”